Amnesia
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat menengah yang belum lama ini mengidap amnesia (hilang ingatan) jangka pendek-sedang. Pada suatu pagi, kekasihnya meneleponnya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi singkat. Setelah percakapan via telepon usai, lelaki ini sedikit menyadari sesuatu di akhir ... /AU, CANON, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, PAIR CANON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Amnesia ~**

Amnesia. Kondisi terganggunya daya ingat yang bisa dialami oleh siapa saja, tanpa terkecuali. Penyebabnya bisa dibagi menjadi dua,yaitu organik dan fungsional.

Sama seperti yang sedang dialami oleh pemuda berambut biru donker satu ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat menengah yang harus menanggung penyakit gangguan ingatan jangka pendek hingga sedang (ingatan jangka panjangnya masih bagus, itu kata dokter saraf yang menanganinya). Di usianya yang baru memasuki tahapan usia dewasa awal, dua puluhtahunan, hal itu pasti sangat menyiksanya.

Kewajibannya untuk menjalani pendidikan di universitas kini menjadi momok bagi dirinya. Kesusahan mengingat tugas-tugas yang diberikan dosen, kesulitan mempelajari materi perkuliahan yang akan diujikan, dan yang paling membuatnya kesal setengah mati adalah dia lupa dengan sosok teman-temannya yang belum lama dikenal. Beruntung orang-orang terdekatnya yang sudah menemani dia sejak lama (keluarga, sahabat, dan kekasih) tidak ikut menjadi korban dari penyakit terkutuk ini.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas musibah yang sudah hampir dua mingguan ini menimpanya. Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena teledor atau malah congkak, tidak mau memakai helm saat sedang membeli makanan menggunakan motor sport 500 cc di sore hari. Jaraknya dekat kok jadi tidak usah memakai helm, alasan klasik. Sialnya dia terpeleset di pertigaan yang berjarak dua ratus meter dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Kepalanya terbentur aspal dengan keras hingga pingsan. Dan ... inilah konsekuensi yang harus didapatnya. Masih beruntung tidak sampai meninggal.

Sasuke, pemuda malang yang menderita akibat ulahnya sendiri, terlihat sedang duduk manis di sofa modern panjang berwarna merah terang motif burung merak. Tempat duduk favoritnya di apartemen mewah lantai 12 miliknya. Lelaki berwajah rupawan ini mengamati dengan fokus beberapa bungkusan obat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Itu adalah sepaket obat-obatan yang diresepkan oleh dokter saraf langganan ayahnya, diambil tadi pagi setelah dia melakukan check-up yang ketiga untuk mengetahui perkembangan amnesia yang dia derita.

"Huufft, aku tidak yakin obat-obatan ini akan membantu." ia berbicara setengah bergumam, memandang remeh puluhan butir kapsul dicampur tablet di dalam tiga bungkusan yang berbeda.

Diambilnya smartphone berlayar lebar 7 inchi kesayangannya yang tergeletak tepat di samping bungkusan obat. Pemuda keturunan ningrat ini lekas membuka galeri foto pribadi yang tersimpan rapi di dalam memori telepon. Itu berisi sekumpulan foto-foto kawan-kawannya (minus kekasihnya karena ada folder khusus untuknya) semasa kuliah dari semester satu hingga empat sekarang ini. Senyum terulas di wajahnya saat sepasang manik onyx-nya mengabsen satu per satu file demi file. Namun sebenarnya dia tidak mengenal hampir 75% dari keseluruhan wajah orang yang terjepret. Berulangkali sejak pertama kali Sasuke divonis mengalami gangguan ingatan jangka pendek-menengah oleh sang dokter, dia sudah mencoba untuk mengembalikan ingatannya dengan cara seperti ini. Namun hasilnya sia-sia. Hanya segelintir kawannya yang memang sudah dekat sejak awal memasuki dunia perkuliahan yang masih mampu diingat oleh otaknya.

Sasuke meletakkan gadget-nya di atas paha, lalu berniat untuk mengambil sebuah album besar berwarna sampul hitam kelam yang terletak di ujung depan mejanya. Kegiatan itu terhenti saat ada vibrasi kecil terjadi di handphone miliknya, layarnya kedap-kedip menyala secara konstan.

"Sa..Sakura?" ucapnya singkat saat melihat nama si pemanggil yang disitu tertulis 'Sakura Haruno'.

Bergegas dia tekan tombol hijau yang berfungsi untuk menerima panggilan. "Ya, halo?"

"Sasuke-kun? Ini benar kau kan?" *suara di seberang terdengar lirih*

Adik Uchiha Itachi ini mengangguk sederhana, "Hn. Tentu saja. O ya, ada apa? Kau sudah sampai kan di kota Kiri untuk berlibur?"

"Iya. Sepertinya sudah, Sasuke-kun." *jawab sang penelepon yang sebenarnya merupakan tambatan hati dari laki-laki ini*

"Sepertinya? ?" nada bicara Uchiha Sasuke menyiratkan rasa keheranan.

"Iya. Tapi disini gelap sekali, Sasuke-kun. Sedang mati lampu kurasa. Aku hanya berada disini terus sejak sampai." *tidak ada rasa antusiasme dari nada perkataannya*

"Hahaha. Disini baru jam sembilan pagi. Cuacanya terik sekali. Kasihan kau Sakura. Eh, kenapa tidak pergi keluar saja untuk refreshing? Daripada di dalam rumah terus bersama sosok bernama mati lampu." sedikit ledekan dilemparkan kepada sang kekasih.

"Tidak. Dan juga disini dingin udaranya. Ssshhh, aku ingin memakai jaket berlapis mungkin setelah ini. Kalau ada."

Sasuke mengganti posisi duduk normalnya ke posisi berbaring terlentang di atas sofanya yang sangat nyaman. Sambil terus melanjutkan teleponnya. "Ehm, aku harap kau tidak sakit, Sakura. Jagalah kesehatanmu dengan baik selama liburan. Jangan bermain-main terlalu jauh ke tengah laut sekalipun pantai tidak jauh dari belakang villa milik pamanmu."

"Hmm. Aku paham, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin hanya segini dulu saja ya. Kan kusambung lagi jika aku ada waktu. Byeee, love you." *dimatikan dari pihak Sakura*

Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Ia matikan layar smartphone itu kemudian menaruhnya sembarang di atas meja. Setelahnya kembali melanjutkan niatnya yang sempat tertunda untuk mengambil sebuah album foto tebal yang tadi.

Setelah benda besar itu berada di atas dadanya, dia buka halaman pertama yang memuat enam foto disitu.

Tatapan lelaki tampan ini seketika berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya saat setelah selesai mengakhiri pembiaraan di telepon. Kegetiran nampak jelas menghiasi wajahnya yang tirus. Diusapnya menggunakan jempol tangan kanan foto nomor enam yang berada di bagian pojok kanan-bawah.

"Aku ... merindukanmu." sedikit isakan terdengar saat mulutnya mengucapkan dua patah kata barusan. Akan tetapi tangisnya yang baru dimulai itu terhenti dalam sekejap, entah kenapa. Kedua matanya masih menatap lekat keenam foto di halaman pertama, terutama yang paling bawah.

Foto hitam putih dalam pigura besar penuh hiasan bunga yang ada dalam foto itu terlihat sangatlah indah. Gadis manis berambut sebahu dibelah tengah sedang tersenyum bahagia pada foto.

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Hmmm. Fic-nya singkat nih. Tapi mengandung pesan rahasia di dalamnya (semacam riddle). 8)**

 **Ada yang bisa menebaknya? Mudah author rasa. :)**

 **Bagi yang ingin sekali tahu nanti bisa author kasih tahu (maaf, tapi hanya untuk yang memiliki akun).**

 **Terima kasih telah sudi membaca! :D**


End file.
